


odalisque

by wrennette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, F/M, Leia in the slave outfit, Penis In Vagina Sex, existing relationship implied, set after Boba takes over Jabba's palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: "Does his excellency see something he likes?" Leia asked with false innocence, and Boba growled, stalking forward.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Leia Organa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	odalisque

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally going to be part of a boba/leia au where leia is the jedi who answers grogu's call in season two of the mandalorian, but it doesn't really fit in that (as yet unfinished) fic, so i'm sharing it separately.

An idea that Leia had had a few times before bubbled to the surface of her mind as she slipped into the palace after a long mission, and so on her way to her and Boba's room, she went poking around to see if it was possible. She ran across Fennec in her searching, and they quietly conspired together, the assassin smirking at Leia's blushing request. It didn't take them long after that for Leia to find what she needed, and she retreated to their room to get ready. 

Upstairs, Boba eyed Fennec suspiciously after a while. She was up to something, and he was pretty sure it was going to blow up in his face. He just wanted Leia to come back already, despite knowing she had her own business to see to. Still. He missed her.

With a sigh, Boba waved away the bootlickers arrayed in front of the throne. When they dispersed, he slipped through the cool, dim corridors to his room. He'd chosen it more for security than luxury, and had been thankful for that more than once already. Which was why when he saw someone inside, his first instinct was to go for his blaster. 

Boba's mind caught up with his eyes after a moment, and his hand fell empty at his side. He stared, mouth dry. Leia lounged on his bed, wearing only an atrocious harem girl outfit similar to the one Jabba had forced her into, and a very smug smile. 

"Does his excellency see something he likes?" Leia asked with false innocence, and Boba growled, stalking forward. He pulled off his helmet and kissed her deeply. 

"I could've shot you," Boba said, and Leia laughed softly, pulling him into another kiss. 

"Unlikely," Leia said fondly, hand caressing his armour. 

"Missed you," Boba said, and she smiled, pulling him closer. 

"Missed you too," Leia said, and kissed him again. "Now come show me." 

Boba chuckled, then reached up to hurriedly strip out of his armour and clothing. He crawled up the bed, grabbing Leia's ankle and pulling her down flat. She yelped, then laughed, then moaned as he pressed a kiss to her ankle. Boba grinned toothily, then kissed his way up her legs, stroking her smooth skin. He pushed up the scrap of cloth that dangled from the metal belt, kissed the inside of her thigh, then the even smaller scrap that covered Leia's crotch. He licked the fabric, tasting her through it. The damp fabric clung to her, and she moaned as his mouth brushed her clit. 

"Fuck Boba," Leia gasped, and fumbled with the clasps of the belt so she could push it off, bare herself to him completely. 

Boba groaned as the flimsy covering fell away, pushing her legs out wide and staring at the soft brown curls of her mound, her glistening pink folds. She moaned, and he leaned in and licked her again, tongue flickering lightly over her at first, then pushing broad wet stripes along her slit and up over her clit. Leia moaned, riding against Boba's mouth as his tongue pushed into her, licking in deep. 

"More, Boba, please," Leia said, and he plunged two fingers into her. Leia moaned as Boba surged up over her. He kissed her deep and needy as his fingers fucked deep into her. His other hand curled around her head, supporting his torso but also allowing him to play with her long plait. He reached down, fumbling a moment before unfastening the chain that held up the abbreviated top. 

"So wet for me," Boba growled, working a third finger into her, stretching her and rubbing at her sweet spot. He ducked his head and kissed her breast, then sucked a mark into her soft, pale skin. Leia moaned, clenching around his fingers as he worked her over the edge. She came, gasping and clasping, back arching as she pressed onto his hand. 

Leia pulled Boba up for a kiss, licking into his mouth. His fingers slowed, but didn't stop, working her through the aftershocks. She moaned eagerly, reaching down between them to cup his erection. Leia pulled gently, and Boba shifted over her, fucking into her hand. She guided him in, so the dripping tip of his cock pressed into her slick folds where his fingers filled her. 

Boba moaned, slipping his fingers free to make room for his cock. He rolled his hips, and Leia keened, head lolling back, as his girth stretched her open. Boba paused, panting, holding himself stringently in check while she adjusted.

“Okay?” Boba asked, and Leia let out an incoherent moan, pushing herself down on his cock just a bit. 

“So good Boba,” Leia managed to gasp. “Fuck, give me your cock already.”

Boba chuckled, low and raspy, as always amused by Leia’s fondness for cursing. He shifted, bearing down. Leia let out a low, choked off moan as Boba slowly sheathed himself in her wet heat. His breath stuttered in concert with hers as he bottomed out.

Leaning down, Boba pressed his mouth, panting and open, to Leia’s. She moaned, breathing into him, breathing him in.

“Okay?” Boba asked again. Leia let out a gasping, breathless laugh and bit at his lips.

“Fuck me already,” Leia demanded, and Boba barked out a sharp burst of laughter. He eased out a bit, savouring the wet heat of her cunt around his cock, the eager clasp of her body as she tried to keep him buried to the hilt. 

Boba rocked home in a single powerful thrust. The air punched out of Leia’s lungs. She clung to his broad shoulders, arching up against Boba as he built up a bruising rhythm, easing free and then slamming back in. A ragged keen tore from Leia's throat. She clutched at Boba, driving her hips eagerly against his. He growled, ducking his head so he could drag his teeth along her jaw, her neck, her shoulder. 

"Yes," Leia gasped as Boba pushed home, her body welcoming him. "Yes," she punctuated each successive thrust, until it built into a breathless chant. 

Boba was all but silent, the occasional rumbling sound of pleasure or grunt of exertion working up out of his chest, breaking the steady rhythm of Leia's chanting and the slap of their skin, the obscene squelch of his cock sinking into her dripping cunt. His skin gleamed with sweat, muscles bunching beneath. Leia trembled, mewling, and Boba sheathed himself fully one last time, gasping her name like a benediction as he came. 

Leia whined, so close herself, wet and wanting just a little bit more. Boba reached clumsily between them. He rolled his hips minutely, barely retreating, just giving himself enough room to roughly work Leia's clit with his thumb. She keened, head lolling back as she clasped around him and came.

"Next time," Leia said when they were clean and cuddled together, drifting towards sleep, "you get to be the pleasure slave." 

Boba chuckled softly, but fell asleep with visions of Leia pleasuring herself on his cock, his hands bound away from her silken skin, behind his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @wrennette on tumblr and dreamwidth, feel free to come say hi!


End file.
